


He Married Her Because...

by Neathra



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Character Study, During Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neathra/pseuds/Neathra
Summary: There are plenty of theories going around about why John Mandrake married Elizabeth Law. Funny enough, not even one is that he loves her.
Relationships: Nathaniel (Bartimaeus)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	He Married Her Because...

**Author's Note:**

> So, Nathaniel is aged up a little in this. He is ~20, but only because most 17-year olds really should not be getting married. Not that this is actually mentioned much in the narrative. This story takes place at the end of Ptolemy’s Gate. 
> 
> Also, I finally got Elizabeth out of my head and onto a page.

A cab pulled up outside of Richman and a young woman got out, thanked the driver and then headed inside. Since Rupert Devereaux was rarely in his offices at Whitehall, she had decided to come here to find him. Head held high she walked through the halls – unaware or uncaring that every eye in the building was on her.

_He married her because she is beautiful. At least that was the prevailing theory as to why the young Information Minister, John Mandrake, had married Elizabeth Law. Her hair was like golden spun sunlight, and her green eyes put emeralds to shame. Really, it was hard to describe her and get the loveliness across. “She is just arm candy”, they whispered. Of course, a high-ranking magician would seek out a woman who put Helen of Troy to shame, against whom Aphrodite herself paled in comparison. Why else would such a powerful magician get married? Spouses were a weak point – a bold flashing target that said “My Greatest Weakness”. Therefore, he must have married her for her looks._

“I need to see Prime Minister Devereaux.” Elizabeth told the receptionist “Is he available right now?”

“Oh!” The receptionist said “Is this about the upcoming play? Mr. Makepeace didn’t need to send you with news. He could have sent and imp.”

Elizabeth bit her lip. “It’s a more personal matter.”

_He married her for her connections. Everyone knew that Quentin Makepeace had the Prime Minister’s ear, and Makepeace adored Elizabeth. He had practically raised her when Juliana Law had passed. Stories about Juliana begging Makepeace to care for her daughter on her deathbed went unconfirmed. Rumors focusing on Elizabeth’s strange lack of a father – legal or otherwise – where just rumors._

_What was known was that from a young age, Analessa of the Frost had standing orders to protect Elizabeth physical and emotional well-being, which meant the girl got away with practically anything. Not many commoners would have kept their jobs if they had pulled the same stunts as Elizabeth. A good example was the time that she pulled out a tape recorder to prove Makepeace had instructed her that the set should be green. Yes, Mandrake had definitely married her for her connections._

Rupert Devereaux’s office had more in line with that of a school principal than a politician.

“I’m so sorry if this is a bad time, but…” the slight young woman standing in his door began, before looking at her feet.

With a fatherly smile, Devereaux gestured to a chair in front of his desk. “I always have time for you Elizabeth. Please sit. Tell me what’s wrong.”

_He married her because she was sweet. Yes, Elizabeth was beautiful, and yes, she had connections, but really, she was just that sweet and kind. She was even nice to demons for crying out loud. Magical society was cutthroat and double-dealing. Magicians always had to watch their back – watch their “friends”. It had to be nice to go home and find someone who wasn’t looking for anything. Who didn’t have any devious plans they hoped you’d fall into. That’s it – he must have married her because she’s nice._

“It’s John. I’m just so worried.” Elizabeth explained, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, “When he got back from the last council meeting he was so upset. He’s always looked up to you, and well… I think, that he thinks you’re disappointed in him.” Her eyes where so big and wet that at any moment Elizabeth could burst into tears.

“And, I’m worried that Jane and Secretary Collins are planning something against him because of me! That I’m just adding to his pile of worries.” She covered her face before breaking into sobs.

_He married her because she is cunning. Fewer people said this. Not anyone who actually met Elizabeth could fail to notice how sharp she was once you looked past the kindness and pretty face. Quentin Makepeace did not suffer fools, and he certainly did not hire them – whatever rumors where floating around about their paternity. Elizabeth’s moral center may have been functioning better than 90% of the magician’s, but she wasn’t above pulling an underhanded trick to get what she wanted._

_How did she get the Information Ministry to approve her last play? She started by showing it to Devereaux for ‘critique’. He loved it. So it went on – no matter the slightly seditious themes. Who couldn’t admire something like that? Who wouldn’t want that on their side? Can’t you see? He married her because she is cunning._

The Prime Minister handed the sobbing girl a tissue. “There, there my dear. You must tell me what you think is going on. I can’t have my Ministers picking petty fights with each other.”

Elizabeth dabbed at her eyes – tears suddenly controlled. “I think Jane’s always been a little jealous of me. I…” she hiccupped “I heard her and John arguing. Something like ‘If you don’t drop her then there will be problems’. I think she was referring to me. I think she might have sabotaged the spirit John sent out last night.”

“The one that caused the incident in Saint James’s park?”

“Yes! Bartimaeus is ridiculous and rude, but he is very proud. He would _never_ cause a scene like that. No something must have interfered in the mission. Someone. And Jane was the only one who knew about the mission.”

“That does sound very bad my dear, but why would you think that Bruce is involved.”

Elizabeth blew her nose again. “I know I only have suspicion and half heard conversations, but he’s deciding to charge John felt so quick. Like he already had everything written up and was just waiting for a reason to use it. Then there is this…”

Elizabeth reached into her purse and pulled out a crumpled letter. “I received a bunch of these right after John and I got married. They’re threats… apparently someone… someone convinced themselves that I should be with them – not my husband. The writer promised that if I didn’t end the marriage within a year they would end it for me.

She paused again. “And I’m not an expert, but I think the handwriting matches Secretary Collins.”

Rupert Devereaux examined the letter. His expression grew grave “My dear girl, I do believe your suspicions have merit. In fact, I think they have enough merit to have those charges dropped.”

Elizabeth brightened instantly, “Really? I could barely believe it myself.”

“While I fear that there is nothing that can be legally done about anything that Jane and Bruce may have done. But I shall have a word with them about this.”

Elizabeth hugged him tightly, “Thank you! This is more than I could have hoped for. I was so sure I was just being paranoid.”

“It never hurts to voice your concerns. Is there anything else you needed?”

Elizabeth flushed, “Well, there was one thing. But it’s so silly in comparison and…”

“Do tell me.”

“Well, John and I’s anniversary is on the same night as the Premier. Quentin gave me the day off, but I think I’ve seen that show so much I’m getting sick of it! And it’s a really good show too – that should tell you how much I’ve seen it.” Elizabeth laughed, “We were going to do something silly for dinner, but he knows how excited you are about the show – how you just want everyone to see it. Do you think it would be ok if we saw it on a different night?”

Affectionately, Devereaux patted her hair, “John knows he doesn’t need my permission, but considering everything, tell him I said to stay home.”

Elizabeth’s smile was like a miniature sun. Excitedly, she kissed him on both cheeks. “Thank you! You’ve always done so much for us.”

With a second sunny smile and wave, Mrs. Mandrake departed.

_Maybe, one person whispered. He married her because he loves her. Maybe it wasn’t this trait or that, but the person as a whole that attracted him. Maybe that’s why she married HIM. Not for wealth or power, but because she just couldn’t see herself spending her life with anyone else. Why is it so hard to believe two people got married because they love each other?_

**Author's Note:**

> Does Elizabeth know about the coup? Who knows! What do you think?  
> So. I woke up with this playing in my head. Had to get it out so I could focus on other things!


End file.
